A New Demon
by Kira Hatake
Summary: A new demon comes into the group. Wait she's Shippo's sister. The group has some changes up ahead. Will things work out for the better or will Shippo's sister just make things worse read & find out. Rated M for future chapters. I am sorry to say I will be discontinuing this story thank you to everyone that read it.
1. A Big Sister's Return

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami.**_

_**At least five reviews for the next chapter. Please nothing negative. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Beast: Bold**

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

* * *

_**A Big Sister's Return**_

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree limb watching over Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, & Kirara when he sensed a demon approaching.

Kagome, "Inuyasha I since jewel shards heading our way & fast."

Inuyasha, "How many?"

Kagome, "Eight."

Everyone was up & ready to fight except Shippo. He kept sniffing the air.

_Shippo's thoughts, "I know this scent from somewhere."_

Just as he finished this thought a female fox demon with blue hair, a blue tale, silver eyes, purple markings, and a blue teardrop on her forehead burst through the trees. Inuyasha was about to attack the unknown demon.

Shippo, "NO STOP!"

Everyone looked at him. He was running to the demon who had already knelt down & opened her arms for him.

* * *

Shippo, "Ame I've missed you so much."

Ame, "And I you Shippo."

Inuyasha, "Hey Shippo who is that?"

Sango, "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister Shippo?"

Shippo, "Because she was out in the world helping people."

Sango, "Oh."

Miroku, "Lady Ame, Lady Kagome said she sensed eight jewel shards earlier. Do you happen to be the one with them?"

Ame, "Why do you ask & please just call me Ame."

Shippo, "Because Kagome is the Shikon Miko."

Ame, "Oh very well then. I believe these should go to you then. I'm sorry but I couldn't purify them."

Inuyasha, "How could you purify them you're a demon?"

Ame, "I will explain that later. I believe that Lady Kagome & I should speak in private first."

Inuyasha, "Kagome ain't going anywhere alone with you."

Ame, "She doesn't have to go anywhere. I can place a sound barrier around us so we can speak."

Kagome who had not said a word the whole time finally spoke up.

Kagome, "That's fine with me Ame."

Ame, "Okay then."

Ame formed a sound barrier around her & Kagome so they could speak.

* * *

Ame, "First I think I should give you these Lady Kagome."

Ame handed kagome the jewel shards & they where instantly purified.

Kagome, "Thank you & please just call me Kagome. What did you want to speak about?"

Ame, "Well it's about Shippo."

Ame paused to see what Kagome's reaction would be. It was just as she thought Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Ame smiled gently at her before she spoke.

Ame, "No Kagome it is not what you're thinking. I'm not taking him away."

Kagome visibly relaxed & her tears went away. However now she was confused.

Kagome, "Then why did you want to speak to me alone?"

Ame, "I had to see your reaction. I'm sorry I had to do that but it helped with my choice on weather to let him stay or take him & leave. That was the first reason."

Kagome, "How did that help your choice?"

Ame, "You began to cry when you thought I was going to take him away. That shows me that you already consider him your son."

Kagome, "Oh I understand now. If I didn't react you would've taken him away."

Ame, "Exactly."

Kagome, "What is the other reason?"

Ame, "You are the Alpha of this pack so I wished to ask your permission to travel with you & train Shippo."

Kagome, "I'm Alpha what do you mean?"

Ame, "You are the most powerful in the group. However you are untrained. If you allow me to travel with you I can train you & Shippo. I can also train you in demon ways."

Kagome, "But you are more powerful than me. If I were to let you travel with us wouldn't that make you Alpha?"

Ame, "It would if I wanted to be Alpha but I don't want to be. That place will stay yours."

Kagome, "Okay you may travel with us & train Shippo. I also wish for you to train me with my powers, fighting skills, & demon ways."

Ame nodded her head & took down the barrier.

Kagome, "Ame will be traveling with us."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Miroku, "Now can you tell us about yourself. We didn't even know Shippo had a sister."

Ame, "Very well but I will tell it the way it always happened to be told when Shippo & I were younger."

Everyone, "Okay."

* * *

_**Okay that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. Remember at least five reviews for the next chapter.**_


	2. Ame's Life

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Raven2010 for your reviews**_

_**And**_

_**Shadow zombie for adding this story to your favorites.**_

_**Okay here's the thing I've noticed that I've only gotten one review on this story. Therefore I've decided that I will no longer ask for reviews for my stories. I will just write for the pure enjoyment of writing. However I will thank those that do review, add this story to their favorites list, and those who add it to their alerts list. Thanks for your time and now to the good stuff.**_

* * *

_**Ame's Life**_

Kagome, "Why don't we all have a seat & I'll make some tea."

Everyone agreed & was about to sit down until Ame spoke up.

Ame, "How about I get us some cushions so we'll be comfortable."

Kagome, "Okay, but how will you do that?"

Ame, "You'll see everyone step back please."

Everyone stepped back to give Ame some room. After they did Ame closed her eyes & within a few moments there where three large cushions around the fire. Natasha & Kagome sat on the red one, Miroku, Sango, & Kirara sat on the purple one, & Shippo & Ame on the blue one. Everyone understood that Shippo wanted to be close to his sister. Kagome finished the tea & passed it out, everyone thanked her. Ame than began her story.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**A five year old Shippo & a twelve year old Ame were playing in the flowers.**_

_**Shippo, "Ame can you tell me the story of father & your mother?"**_

_**Ame, "Let's go find father he tells it better."**_

_**They ran off to find their father.**_

_**Ame & Shippo, "Father!"**_

_**Rinsei, "Yes?"**_

_**Ame, "Shippo wants to hear the story of you & my mother."**_

_**Rinsei, "Okay then come sit in my lap & I'll begin."**_

_**The children ran & jumped into their father's lap.**_

* * *

_**Rinsei's Flashback:**_

_**I was relaxing in a field when this beautiful woman appeared before me.**_

_**Rinsei, "Who are you & what do you want?"**_

_**Woman, "My name is Lady Megami when I was alive I was a miko. When I died the Gods made me a Goddess."**_

_**Rinsei, "Okay that tells me who & what you are but not what you want."**_

_**Lady Megami, " I want your help to have a child."**_

_**Rinsei, "Why?"**_

_**Lady Megami, "The Gods & I agree that there are still too many problems in this world. A child produced between us will bring peace to this world."**_

_**Rinsei, "I agree but on one condition."**_

_**Lady Megami, "That would be?"**_

_**Rinsei, "That you stay here on earth until the child is seven to help me train them with their powers."**_

_**Lady Megami, "Agreed."**_

_**Some months later:**_

_**Rinsei, "She's beautiful but how is it that she is a full demon & that her miko & demonic powers are in perfect harmony?"**_

_**Lady Megami, "It's because I'm a Goddess."**_

_**Rinsei, "Oh we'll name her Ame."**_

_**End Rinsei's Flashback.**_

* * *

_**Once I was old enough they began to train me. When I turned seven my mother returned to the heavens but not before she gave me these twin katanas.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

Once she was done she waited for the questions.

Miroku, "So you are a full blooded fox demoness but you have demonic & miko powers?"

Ame, "Yes."

Shippo, "Father would always say she was one of a kind."

Sango, "I would say so I've never heard of anything like this."

Kagome, "Why was Shippo alone though after your father died I mean?"

Ame, "I was brought into this world to help others. So when I turned thirteen I set out to help anyone I could. When I heard about our father's death I came back but Shippo was gone. I then began to search for him."

Kagome, "I understand now."

After the finished with their questions the all settled down to go to bed.


	3. From Human to Demon

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**From Human to Demon**_

They awoke the next morning & Ame sent everything she summoned back to the place she kept it stored. They ate breakfast then set out to find more jewel shards.

Ame, "Hey Kagome are you ready for me to begin your training in the ways of demons?"

Kagome, "Sure."

Ame, "Shippo you should listen as well."

Shippo, "Okay."

Ame began to explain demon ways to Kagome & Shippo. It was a good thing that Miroku & Sango were listening as well. The whole day went this way. The didn't come across any jewel shards either. When it began to get dark they stopped to set up camp. Ame summoned the cushions & blankets back.

* * *

Kagome, "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

Inuyasha, "Yeah it's over that way a little ways."

Kagome, "Okay Ame, Sango, & Shippo would you all like to join me?"

All, "Yes."

They made their way to the hot spring. When they got there they all stripped & quickly got in. They weren't in the hot spring long before Ame jumped up growling.

Ame, "Show yourself."

* * *

A twin headed dragon walked out it had something black on its back.

Shippo, "Kagome isn't that?"

Kagome, "Sesshomaru's dragon Ah-Un but what's on his back?"

After Kagome said that a scent hi Ame. She growled & was out the spring, dressed, & retrieving the black thing from the dragons back.

Kagome, "Ame what is that?"

Ame, "It's a female human child."

It wasn't long after she said that that Kagome, Sango, & Shippo where out of the spring dressed & by Ame's side.

Kagome, "Can you save her Ame?"

Ame, "Yes but she will become a full demon. Do you know this child Kagome?"

Kagome, "Yes her name is Rin she travels with Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha & Miroku burst into the clearing just then.

Inuyasha, "Where's the basterd? I know he's here I can smell him."

Kagome, "It's not Sesshomaru it's Rin."

Ame, "Enough. Kagome get a blanket & cover her with it. We have to do this quickly or we'll lose her."

Kagome did as she was told. Everyone had gathered around Ame & Rin.

Ame, "Everyone back away. I need space to do this."

Everyone backed away & Ame began. She bit into her wrist sucked out some of her blood & covered Rin's mouth with her own & let the blood drain down Rin's throat. Once she was done she leaned back & put a hand over Rin's heart & forehead. There was a bright light & when it disappeared the burnt child was gone & a demon child was wide awake in Ame's arms.

* * *

Ame, "Hello Rin my name is Ame. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Rin, "Yes Lady Ame. Lord Sesshomaru left Rin with Master Jaken. My Lord told Master Jaken to watch Rin then left. After my Lord left Master Jaken started to complain about Rin. He got so angry with Rin that he turned the staff of two heads on Rin. He burned Rin & then left saying something about telling my Lord that a dragon demon killed Rin."

Ame, "Well you are safe now Rin. How do you feel?"

Rin, "Rin feels different."

Ame, "Rin say I or me when speaking about yourself."

Rin, "Okay Lady Ame I feel better but different. Why?"

Ame, "When I saved you I turned you into a demon."

Rin, "What kind of demon am I?"

Ame, "You became a dog demon mixed with a fox demon. You can keep asking me questions if we get you cleaned up."

Rin, "Okay. Does this make you my mommy?"

Ame, "You could say that."

Ame put Rin in the hot spring & began washing her.

Rin, "Can I call you mommy? Why don't I look like you?"

Ame, "Yes you can call me mommy. You took the appearance you wanted. That's why you have pink hair, a pink tail, purple eyes, & the stripes on you cheeks, wrists, ankles, & hips are silver. You do have my teardrop in the center of your forehead though. Okay all done. Let's get you out & dried off. I'll summon a kimono for you."

Rin, "Okay mommy."

Rin hopped out of the spring & dried off while Ame summoned her a kimono. The kimono was purple with pink cherry blossom petals on it, a pink obi, & purple slippers. Ame helped Rin get dressed & brushed & braided her hair. They then made their way back to camp.

* * *

Rin, "Mommy which cushion is yours?"

Ame, "The blue one."

Rin ran & jumped onto the cushion. Once she was comfortable Kagome brought her some food. After she ate she fell asleep curled into Ame's side.

Inuyasha, "What are we going to do with her now?"

Ame, "She'll stay with us."

Inuyasha, "NO!"

Ame just growled at him & the conversation was over. The adults then lay down & fell asleep.


	4. Lord of the West

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Raven2010 for your review, adding my story to your favorites, and to your alerts.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

_**Lord of the West**_

Ame awoke to the sounds of fighting. She sat up to see Inuyasha fighting with a silver haired demon. Everyone except Rin was awake. That's understandable considering the day she had.

Ame, "Kagome what is going on & who is that?"

Kagome, "That is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. They're just fighting as usual."

Ame, "Wait that crescent moon. Their father wouldn't happen to be the late Lord Inutasiho would it?"

Kagome, "Yep that's the one."

Ame, "Very well then I'll put a stop to this & if I can't I will summon someone who can."

Ame stood up to walk over to where the two brothers were fighting.

* * *

Kagome, "Ame no wait. Sesshomaru is ruthless he'll kill you."

Ame, "Don't worry Kagome I'll be fine. Besides if the continue they will wake Rin."

With that Ame continued to walk towards the brothers. Inuyasha noticed her first.

Inuyasha, " Ame get back I can handle this."

Ame, "No you will stop this nonsense at once."

Sesshomaru, "You would do well to listen to the half breed weakling."

Ame growled out, "You will stop or you will regret it."

* * *

Just then Rin woke up & spotted Jaken at the edge of the woods & began to scream for her mother. Ame was at her side in an instant.

Ame, "What's wrong Rin?"

_Sesshomaru's thoughts, "No that can't be Rin she's human & Jaken said a dragon demon killed her."_

Rin was crying so hard she couldn't speak so she just pointed to Jaken. Ame looked at Kagome in question. Kagome & all the others were glaring at Jaken. Natasha & Sesshomaru continued to fight.

Ame, "I see that is Jaken the one who almost killed my Rin correct."

Kagome nodded her head. Ame who was becoming more & more pissed stood. She had finally had enough. She began walking toward the brothers & Jaken. She stopped a few feet away.

* * *

Ame, "I SAID ENOUGH & WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING JAKEN!"

After she said that a barrier formed around each of them.

Sesshomaru, "You will release this Sesshomaru or I will destroy this barrier & kill you."

Ame, "Go ahead & try."

Sesshomaru began to attack the barrier to no avail. Inuyasha just sat down because he knew it was useless. After awhile Sesshomaru stopped & just settled for growling.

Ame, "I will deal with the toad in a moment for trying to kill my child. First, Inuyasha you will do exactly as I say or I will have Kagome sit you numerous times. Second, Sesshomaru since I know you will not list to me I'm going to summon someone who can put you in your place."

Inuyasha nodded his head that he understood. Sesshomaru growled & then spoke.

Sesshomaru, "There is no one in this land that can tell or make this Sesshomaru do what he does not want to."

Ame, "I never said he was form this land. Inuyasha after I remove the barrier around you bring me Tetsusaiga & then go sit beside Kagome."

* * *

Ame removed Inuyasha's barrier & waited for him to bring her Tetsusaiga. He walked up to her & stopped.

Inuyasha, "Won't the barrier reject you?"

Ame, "Do not worry."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga & it transformed. He handed it to Ame. It stayed transformed & the barrier had no affect on her. Everyone's eyes widened at this. Inuyasha went & sat beside Kagome as her was told. Ame stuck Tetsusaiga into the ground.

Ame, "MOTHER!"

A beautiful Goddess descended from the heavens to land in front of Ame. Ame bowed her head a bit.

Lady Megami, "You called for me my child."

Ame, "Yes mother I need you assistance."

Lady Megami, "Ah the one you want to summon to life is to powerful for you to do it alone."

Ame, "Yes mother will you help me?"

Lady Megami, "Yes my child let us begin."

They both closed their eyes & began to chant. Within a few moments they were surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Once the light receded they were no longer alone. A tall demon stood between the two. He didn't as any questions for he knew why he was given a second chance at life.

Ame, "Thank you mother."

Lady Megami, "You are welcome my child. I have a request before I leave."

Ame, "Anything mother."

Lady Megami, "I wish to see my grandchild."

Ame, "Very well. Rin come here sweetheart."

Rin, "Yes mommy."

Rin hopped up & ran over to Ame.

Ame, "Rin this is your grandmother Lady Megami. Mother this is Rin."

Rin smiled brightly & gave Lady Megami a hug.

Lady Megami, "You're a strong little one. Grow & be happy but remember if you ever need me I'm just a call away. For now I must bid you all farewell."

Ame, "Good-bye mother."

After Lady Megami was gone Ame picked up Tetsusaiga & turned to Inuyasha & the others.

* * *

Ame, "Inuyasha come get Tetsusaiga & thank you for letting me use it."

Inuyasha retrieved his sword & went back to Kagome & the others. Ame then turned to the new male & bowed.

Ame, "My Lord I assume you know why I summoned you & gave you a second chance at life."

Lord, "Yes I do little one but I believe my eldest pup isn't the only one who needs to learn his place, my youngest does as well."

Everyone's eyes widened. They all now knew who the male demon in front of them is.

* * *

Okay that's all I'm going to write for today. My hands are starting to hurt.


	5. A Lord Steps Down

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Raven2010 for your review.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

_**A Lord Steps Down**_

Rin, "Mommy who is this? Does he know Lord Sesshomaru?"

Ame, "Well Rin this is Lord Inutaisho & yes he knows Sesshomaru."

Rin, "How?

Lord Inutaisho, "I'm his father little one."

Inuyasha, "F-f-father?"

Sesshomaru growled & glared at everyone.

Sesshomaru, "Yes father half-breed."

Lord Inutaisho, "Sesshomaru he is you brother & you will use his name am I understood?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head but continued to glare at everyone.

* * *

Lord Inutaisho, "You may remove the barrier around Sesshomaru now Ame."

Ame, "Yes my Lord. What of the toad?"

Lord Inutaisho, "We will deal with him in a moment."

Ame nodded her head & did as she was asked. Once Sesshomaru was out he walked over to his father & bowed out of respect.

Sesshomaru, "Since you are back father this Sesshomaru is no longer Lord of the West."

Lord Inutaisho, "That is correct my son. You will chose the punishment for the toad. Rin is your ward & is now Ame's child so it is only right."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken. Once he was there Ame removed her barrier. As soon as she did Jaken was no more than a pile of ash. Then he began to walk away.

Lord Inutaisho, "Sesshomaru you a forgetting your ward & her mother."

Sesshomaru, "What do you mean father?"

Lord Inutaisho, "Rin is your ward & when Ame became her mother they both went under your protection so they both must travel with you."

Sesshoumaru, "Hn, lets go."

Ame, "I will come to you before nightfall every night to train you Kagome & Shippo."

With that Ame sent the cushions back to where they belong. Then she left following Sesshomaru with Rin & Ah-Un.

* * *

Lord Inutaisho turned to Inuyasha's group.

Lord Inutaisho, "I must go as well. I need to get to the palace & get to work."

With that said he was gone.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer I promise.


	6. Acts of Submission

**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up.**

_Thoughts: Italic_

**Beast: Bold**

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

**Thanks go out to:**

**Raven2010 for your review.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

_**Acts of Submission**_

It was only half way through the day when Ame began traveling with Sesshomaru. Rin was happily skipping through the flowers a little ways ahead with Ame walking beside her. Ah-Un was walking beside Sesshomaru who was deep in thought.

_Sesshomaru's Thoughts, "I will need to find a new retainer to replace Jaken. I can't believe I didn't scent him lying to me about Rin. I'm not to happy that I now have this weak demoness traveling with me that I know nothing about I will have to be cautious until I learn more about her."_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

Sesshomaru, "Yes Rin."

Rin, "Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru, "We are simply traveling Rin."

Rin, "Ok."

She then skipped back to Ame who was smiling at her gently. Ame played with Rin a little longer & then dropped back to speak with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Ame, "Sesshomaru I was wondering if we could make camp near a hot spring every night that way Rin & I may bathe."

Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru has no problem with that & you will address this Sesshomaru as Lord."

Ame, "Why? Since your father is back you are no longer a Lord."

Sesshomaru growled he had forgotten about his father but he wasn't going to admit that aloud.

Ame, "I see you forgot about that."

She then let out a small giggle at the growl & glare he sent her way. It was beginning to grate on his nerves that this female didn't fear him.

Sesshomaru, "Very well you will call this Sesshomaru Sesshomaru-sama then woman."

Ame, "Agreed but only if you address me by my name & nothing else."

Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru will consider it."

Ame, "I'll wait until Rin is asleep to go train Kagome & Shippo."

Sesshomaru, "You will not be going anywhere near the half-breed's group."

Ame, "How do you propose to stop me & what did your father tell you about calling Inuyasha half-breed?"

Sesshomaru, "You will not correct this Sesshomaru & you will do as you're told."

Ame growled out, "You are not the boss of me & you can't tell me what to do."

* * *

Sesshomaru growled & his eyes flashed dangerously. Ame knew what was about to happen & acted quickly. She jumped away from him & called out to Rin.

Ame, "Rin I'm sending you & Ah-Un to Kagome. Tell her I will be there to get you tonight."

After Rin nodded Ame quickly sent her to Kagome while avoiding Sesshomaru. She did not want Rin to see what was about to happen between her & Sesshomaru.

_Ame's Thoughts, "He's going to try to force me into submission. If I lose & submit he will take me as his mate. Shit I didn't think about all this before I disobeyed him. I forgot he was an unmated Alpha male & if a female tries to stand up to him his instinct will take over. I can't let this happen & it doesn't help that I'm in heat."_

While she was thinking all this she was dodging Sesshomaru's attacks. Sesshomaru's beast was in control & it had already scented she was in heat & wanted her as a mate. It could since her power even though she tried to keep it hidden. She could keep it hidden from lower demons beast's that were I control but not from a powerful one like Sesshomaru's beast. Sesshomaru was fighting for control while all of this was happening.

**Sesshomaru, " You will stop running & submit to me now."**

Ame who didn't like to be ordered around span around to face Sesshomaru. She growled & released her power. Sesshomaru smirked this is what he wanted. If she just ran & he caught her then she submitted & he mated her it would be no fun but if she fought back it would be worthwhile. However she knew that if she lost Sesshomaru would hate her. She would just have to take that chance.

The whole time she was thinking these things they were circling each other. Finally she lunged at him with her claws out. Even though they could kill each other with their claws that's all they were using. She didn't want to kill him & he didn't want to kill her he just wanted her to submit. They continued fighting like this for a few hours both cut up & bloody but neither would give up. Sesshomaru finally found an opening & pinned Ame to the ground straddling her legs & holding them down while pinning her hands above her head.

**Sesshomaru, "You have lost now submit."**

She had no choice she had to submit now or she would be killed. That was the way things went & she knew the mating would not be pleasant since his beast was in control.

Ame, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

With that said she turned her head to the right & tilted it toward the ground to bear her throat in submission. The whole time she was praying Sesshomaru would gain control & had tears coming to her eyes. Sesshomaru was fighting for all he was worth to gain control & when he saw her submit he started to fight harder he knew if he didn't gain control he would have a mate. Sesshomaru's beast growled his master was gaining control & he would not have time to mate the female below him. He decided to claim her that way no other male could have her. He let his fangs lengthen the sank them into the crook of her neck. Ame's eyes widened & the tears began to fall. Just as Sesshomaru's beast had finished licking the blood from the wound Sesshomaru gained control & jumped off of Ame.

* * *

Ame curled into a ball as Sesshomaru began to growl.

Sesshomaru, "Quit that incessant crying & stand up woman."

After she stood with her tears still streaming down her face Sesshomaru noticed the damage done to him & her power. She was so upset she hadn't clamped down on it yet. She flinched away when he began to approach her.

Sesshomaru, "You called this onto yourself. Now lets get cleaned up & go retrieve Rin."

Ame just nodded her head. She knew better than to push him after he had just gained control. If he lost it again so close to claiming her there would be no battle for submission his beast would take her immediately. There were two hot springs near by Ame went to one while Sesshomaru went to the other.

* * *

_Ame's Thoughts, "He should have just mated me or killed me. It would've been so much better than being claimed. Now if he doesn't mate me I will forever be untouched because the claim mark keeps other males from touching me. It sucks because he can be with any unclaimed or unmated female he wants. Stupid bastard I shouldn't have submitted and just let him kill me."_

Now Sesshomaru was thinking something totally different.

_Sesshomaru's Thoughts, "She is powerful but this Sesshomaru still doesn't know if she would be a suitable mate. This Sesshomaru feels a little bad for claiming her like that. This Sesshomaru will have to think more on making her my mate."_

Once they finished bathing they met back in the clearing & made their way to Inuyasha's group to get Rin. Ame could've just teleported them there but she was still mad and upset & didn't want to be that close to him at the moment.


	7. Explanations & Punishment

I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up.

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Luka14**__** for adding this story to your favorites and to your alert list.**_

_**SangreDiablo**__** for adding this story to your alert list.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

_**Explanations & Punishment**_

They arrived at Inuyasha's camp the next morning. Everyone was awake except the children. When Inuyasha caught Ame's scent his eyes widened & he growled.

Inuyasha, "Oi bastard, what the hell have you done? I can't believe the high & mighty Sesshomaru could do something like this."

Kagome, "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha, "The bastard claimed her."

Kagome looked around & everyone was staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

Kagome, "Okay someone please explain. Remember not from this era & doesn't understand demon customs."

Sesshomaru growled & glared at Inuyasha then looked back at Ame.

Sesshomaru, "Ame explain to the miko what claiming is."

Ame nodded her head. She summoned cushions for all of them to sit on.

* * *

Ame took a deep breath & began to explain.

Ame, "Usually claiming only happens when demons are going to be mates. When a female is claimed she can never be with any other male. The male however if not claimed can still be with other females until he is claimed or mated. A male however has never been claimed. He can mate the female he claimed or not. The same goes if a female claims a male. Even if the one that is not claimed mates another the one claimed will still be claimed. So basically Kagome since I was saving myself for my mate if Sesshomaru-sama doesn't mate me I'll never no the touch of a male."

Sesshomaru, "It happened because she disobeyed this Sesshomaru. An unmated Alpha male's instincts will take over if he is disobeyed by a unmated or unclaimed female. Once his beast takes over he will fight with the female. If he wins & she submits he will mate her. I was about to gain control of my beast right after she submitted. He didn't have enough time to mate her so he claimed her."

Inuyasha, "I was told that anyone that is from the royal bloodline of the West were not allowed to claim another in such a way."

Sesshomaru, "That is true & if father finds out about it this Sesshomaru will be punished."

Kagome, "But I disobey Inuyasha all the time."

Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha doesn't want to admit it but he is not Alpha of this pack miko you are."

Kagome, "Oh, what would your punishment be if your father found out?"

Sesshomaru, "This Sesshomaru does not know it would be up to father."

* * *

Everyone heard a growl when they all looked behind Sesshomaru & began to back away slowly.

_Sesshomaru's thoughts, "Shit I wasn't paying attention."_

He turned around to face the one behind him.

Sesshomaru, "Father."

Lord Inutashio, "Sesshomaru I came to check on my pups & I find you have claimed a female. You know that is not allowed unless you are going to mate but if that was the case you would be claimed as well. You know you will have to be punished for this."

Sesshomaru, "Yes father & this Sesshomaru will accept any punishment you hand down."

Lord Inutashio, "Since Ame is untouched I will give you one months time to take her as you mate & you will allow her to claim you as well. That I believe is fair since she can be with no other male but you so it's only fair that you not be allowed with another female. Ame mark him now."

Ame, "Yes my lord. Sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru leaned down & turned his head to the left so she would have easier access. Ame didn't want to do this to him. She didn't think it was fair for both of them to suffer but she had an idea to give them more time before they were forced to mate. With her mid made up she marked him.

* * *

Kagome, "I would like to know one thing. No one told me what would happen if someone that was claimed still allowed themselves to be with another."

Lord Inutashio, "They wouldn't be able to enjoy any of it. They would be in excruciating pain the whole time & even after. That is until the one that claimed them came & eased their suffering or killed them. It is the same with mates. That is why a demon is allowed only one mate until one of them dies."

Kagome, "Oh."

Lord Inutashio, "One more thing your two groups will join as one."

They all just nodded their heads they knew better than to argue with him it was better to just do as he said.

* * *

Ame, "My lord I have one request."

Lord Inutashio, "Go on."

Ame, "Instead of us having a month before we have to mate could we please wait until Naraku is defeated? I have no desire to bring a pup into this world while he still lives."

Lord Inutashio, "That is acceptable."

Ame, "Thank you my lord."

They decided to take a day off & process everything that had happened. Lord Inutashio decided to stay & observe the group.

* * *

Ok it maybe a while before I update. My grandfather just died and I really don't have it in me to write another chapter right now. I already had this one ready just not posted yet so I decided to just go ahead and post it. Same with the other two stories I'm working on.


	8. Alpha

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up. Sorry it took me so long to update.**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Raven2010**__** for your review.**_

_**The Royal Kitsune**__** for adding this story to your alerts.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

_**Alpha**_

Three days after Sesshomaru's punishment had been handed down they were getting ready to travel again. Although before they could even set out Inuyasha & Sesshomaru were going at it.

"We will go West." growled Sesshomaru.

"No we will go South." snapped Inuyasha.

"I'm Alpha & I say we go West." snarled Sesshomaru.

"I will not listen to you bastard!" howled Inuyasha.

The rest of the group had been watching with little interest. Kagome & Ame however had had enough. They were ready to head out. Kagome finally snapped.

"Enough both of you. Since neither one of you is willing to listen to the other I say we vote!" yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru glared & growled at her while Inuyasha just glared.

"Sesshomaru stop growling at me & both of you stop glaring at me." snapped Kagome

Neither one stopped & her anger just rose.

"Inuyasha if you so not stop this instant I will S-I-T you. As for you Sesshomaru I do have an extra subjugation necklace that I WILL put on you then have Ame pick the word!" snapped Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped immediately & paled. Sesshomaru however just rose an elegant silver brow.

"You will not put such a thing on this Sesshomaru's person." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru thought about it & decided not to chance it. So he nodded his head in the negative. After everything calmed down Miroku spoke up.

"Lady Kagome what is this voting you speak of?" asked Miroku.

"Voting is how we pick the leaders in my time & this would be the same except we are choosing an Alpha. Each one of us would get a paper & draw a symbol for the one we want to lead us. However you can't vote for yourself." explained Kagome.

Everyone nodded their heads. Kagome, Ame, Sesshomaru, & Inuyasha were nominated to be Alpha.

"Okay Miroku I need you to give everyone a scroll, ink, & a brush. My symbol is a circle, Inuyasha's a star, Sesshomaru's a crescent moon, & Ame a teardrop. After you draw you symbol don't let anyone see what you drew. After everyone is done we will go one by one & show who we picked." said Kagome.

Ame summoned the cushions & everyone sat down & began drawing their symbols. Once Kagome finished she looked around to see that everyone was done & had their scrolls rolled shut laying in front of them.

"Okay I'll go first." said Kagome.

She unrolled her scroll to reveal a teardrop for Ame. Ame went next revealing a circle for Kagome. Inuyasha a circle, Sesshomaru a teardrop, Miroku a circle, & Sango a circle.

"Okay so far four votes for Kagome & two for Ame. All that's left is Shippo & Rin." said Kagome.

Rin revealed a teardrop & Shippo a circle. Everyone looked to Kagome.

* * *

Sorry so short.


	9. The Final Battle

_**I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up. **_

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Raven2010**__** for your review.**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

* * *

_**The Final Battle**_

They had traveled with no problems for two weeks. With Kagome in charge things were mostly peaceful except for a few out bursts from Inuyasha. Ame had taught Kagome, Shippo, & Rin everything they needed to know about demon customs. They had also completed all of their training under Ame's watchful eye. They were getting ready to set up camp when he appeared.

" Ku ku ku. Now what do we have here? It appears that there is someone here that I've yet to meet." said Naraku.

"Today you will die Naraku." growled Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed & began his attack. Ame had put a barrier around Shippo, Rin, & Ah-Un to protect them from harm. Everyone was attacking from different directions. They were winning & Naraku knew it. He had begun to plan his escape. Kagome however noticed the look in his eyes & knew immediately what he was up to.

"Ame now!" yelled Kagome.

Not long after a barrier shot up around all of them. This barrier was a combination of both Ame & Kagome's power so it was much stronger. The battle continued for a few more hours. It ended when all of them sent an attack Naraku's way at the exact same time. When the dust settled there was nothing left of Naraku. Kagome stepped forward & picked up the black jewel which turned a bright pink as soon as she touched it. She placed her shards with it & her eyes widened & her face fell. The whole jewel was in her hand which ment Kohaku was no longer among the living.

* * *

She looked to Sango with tears in her eyes.

"Sango I'm so sorry." cried Kagome.

"NO!" screamed Sango.

"Could you bring him back Lady Ame?" asked Miroku.

"If I had something that belonged to him in life I could." answered Ame.

Miroku nodded his head & made his way to Sango to comfort her. Once Sango had calmed down they made their way form the battle grounds. They found a place & set up camp.

* * *

Once everyone had bathed & eaten they began to talk about the jewel.

"What do you think is the right wish to make Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know." said Kagome.

"Feh, give the jewel to me I know what to wish for." said Inuyasha.

"No!" said Ame speaking up for the first time since they made camp.

"Why?" growled Inuyasha.

"Because Inuyasha there is no such thing as an unselfish wish. There is always something gained weather it be for yourself or someone else." said Ame calmly.

"Well how do we get rid of the jewel then?" asked Kagome.

"You must cup the jewel in both your hands. Use your miko powers to connect with Lady Midoriko. She will speak with you & tell you what must be done." said Ame.

Kagome did as she was told & was engulfed in a bright pink light. The light was so bright everyone had to look away.


	10. Inside The Jewel of Four Souls

**_I do not own Inuyasha! The only one I own is Ame and Lady Megami. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to the original as possible but they may still be out of character some. They didn't give Shippo's father a name so I made one up. _**

_Thoughts: Italic_

_**Beast: Bold**_

_**Flashbacks: Bold & Italic**_

_**Thanks go out to:**_

_**Raven2010**__** for your review.**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

* * *

_**Inside The Jewel of Four Souls**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see herself in a field of flowers

"W-w-where am I?" asked Kagome.

"You are inside the Shikon Jewel my child." spoke a female voice.

"W-w-ho's t-t-there?" asked Kagome in a frightened voice.

"Do not fear child it is only I Lady Midoriko." said Lady Midoriko.

"Lady Midoriko what am I to do with the jewel?" asked Kagome.

"What is your wish my child?" asked Midoriko.

"There is no wish to make since there is no such thing as an unselfish wish." said Kagome.

"Very wise my child." said Midoriko.

"Why do you keep calling me my child & what am I to do with the jewel?" asked Kagome.

"Because Kagome you are the reincarnation of the daughter I was suppose to have but never did." said Midoriko.

"I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation." said Kagome.

"No!" spoke Midoriko.

"How did the jewel get in my body then?" asked Kagome.

"Sit Kagome & I will tell you the story the world does not know." said Midoriko.

They both sat down on the ground across from each other.

"The thing no one knows is that there were two jewels created the day the Shikon was made. One remained here & the other went with the soul of my unborn child. The other was burned with Kikyo's body when she passed on." Midoriko told her.

"What about the piece of my soul that brought her back?" asked Kagome.

"Sometimes a selfish soul will latch onto another that is about to be reborn. That's what happened in this case. Kikyo's soul latched onto your & was reborn in you. So when she was brought back it was only her soul that left not yours." said Midoriko.

"Oh I understand now." said Kagome.

"Now I have a gift for you & your friends before I bind you & the jewel together." said Midoriko.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"First, the gift bestowed upon you will be the unlocking of all your powers, my knowledge on all things will be pasted to you, & you will bear my mark. Also when the jewel binds with you you will become immortal. Second, the gifts to your friends will be that everyone that was killed by or because of Naraku will be brought back. However because Kikyo's soul is not in the afterlife I can do nothing for her. Another part of the gift for you & your friends is that the well will remain open & they can all travel through with you. However when they step out in your time the will appear human. Your family can now travel though the well also. Is this acceptable?" said Midoriko.

"Yes & thank you." said Kagome.

Midoriko nodded her head & bound the jewel to Kagome. When Kagome opened her eyes she was back in front of her friends surrounded by a lot of people & demons she didn't know. After the realization that all of these people were the ones that died because of Naraku she gathered them all together & explained everything.

Once everything settled down all those that were brought back made there way to their homes. However Kagome's pack stayed together that night.

* * *

**Okay so this may be the last chappy for a little while. I'm having a writers block at the moment. I never thought I would get this chappy done but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I promise that as soon as my writers block goes away I will write and post another chappy.**


End file.
